


in the dark.

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dream Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sharingan, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: Oh, I’ve done it again/Dug a little deep and it’s all caved in/Now I free fall in a black hole/I know I’m getting warm ‘cause I feel so cold
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one is real short because I had a moment after I finished my finals that I needed to write something down. So there isn’t much plot here, porn with little plot essentially, but I think you can kinda make sense of what is happening. Named after a BMTH song - _in the dark_. The lyrics just really resonated with how I was feeling while writing this one. I hope you enjoy something really short (~1500 words) and sweet <3

. . .

Sweat rolled off his forehead, slipping down the defined tip of his nose, and falling onto the writhing body beneath him. His hips rolled forward, every sharp thrust encouraged by the noise filling the dark space around them. Moans continued to escape the mouth of the woman currently quivering in ecstasy in his firm hold. His loose, baggy, pants had all but fallen to his ankles as he leaned over the side of the bed.  


It was almost too much for him to bear.

Soft flesh started to bruise in his harsh and unforgiving grasp, as he held her body in the perfect spot for his thrusts to reach far into her core. Her ass was raised off of the mattress, her calves against his chest, and ankles near his head while he continued to plunge his dick into her tight depths. She gasped, groaned, every response loud as he let his hands touch her pale and supple curves amidst wild thrusts.

He wasn't about to question how this even happened.

His teeth barred down, jaw firmly clenched shut, hissing his pleasure as her pussy began to flutter in waves. In an attempt to draw this out as long as he could, his thrusts nearly stilled, sweat continuing to fall as he tried to control himself. However, the feat turned out to be harder than any training session he participated in. She couldn't control herself anymore, begging between pants to touch him but he wouldn't allow it. The purple rope that secured her hands to his bed frame wasn't going anywhere. Especially with the knowledge that she could easily roughen him up once she got use of her hands again.

A lesser snake summon slithered its way up the bed, tracing along the gentle slope of her breasts with it's strangely textured scales. Her eyes widened, no words escaping her lips as the creature wrapped its body around her pale neck. It didn't tighten its hold on her, but it was firm and made sure to completely encircle her neck with its long form. Even as she was riding the end high of her orgasm, the motion of his hips beginning to thrust into her again, combined with the snake pressing down on her neck, was too pleasurable. As he let his dick slam into her, slapping against her sore flesh once again, her moans teetering on the edge of screams filled the small dark cavern-esque bedroom. She was even tighter around his shaft when she came the second time, her eyes wide and rolling back, tongue barely remaining in her mouth, body flustered with a slick sheen of pink.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, his hips gave their last few jerks before emptying himself into her warm depths. A long hiss escaped his lips while she layed squirming under him, accompanied by the snake that wrapped itself around her upper body. The purple creature had released its grip on her neck, preferring to contour itself along her breasts and face. It clung to the intense heat she put off during her orgasm. 

His gaze fell, focusing on the small bruises where his fingers had dug into her skin to keep her still. Conflicting feelings surfaced inside of him as part of him was disgusted by the marks he left on her normally delicate, unmarred skin, but other thoughts surfaced. _Dark thoughts_. A part of him enjoyed the control, relished the way he had left behind the indents of his fingers, as well as the small marks along her breasts where he had let his teeth sink down into the soft mounds. They were little reminders that she was _his_. 

He lowered her hips, shuffling backwards to let her body fully rest as his dick slid out of her wet core. She quivered as his member retreated, the fullness escaping her. Both of them didn’t utter a word, only their heavy pants filling the warm, musty, space. However, small things about the situation started to bother him. Looking at his palms, slowly moving the digits of each of his hands, being able to move both of his arms seemed… _wrong_. As he glanced at her exhausted face, he carefully examined her features and felt like something was missing above her eyes. Before he could find anymore anomalies about either of them, the snake looked up, its gaze eyeing him as he went to pull his pants back on. Something was off about the snake’s eyes. 

**You’re a twisted man.**

. . .

_Fuck._

He shot up from the soft bed, sweat falling from his forehead, eyes ablaze in the dark bedroom. Immediately, he turned to the pinkette lying by his side, sleeping peacefully. It took Sasuke a few seconds to regain his composure, thankful that Sakura was clearly still asleep. After taking a moment to count to ten, he let out a ragged breath, not sure what he had just experienced. Everything was so _vivid_. He could _feel_ everything they had done in his dream, every thrust, every bite, every movement as if it just happened in actuality. His left arm had a lingering pain, _phantom pain_ , as he quickly adjusted back to having one arm. Sweat lingered in his soft hair, leaving a strange texture in its wake, the urge to take a shower very strong.

The thoughts from the vivid dream raced back into his mind. Sasuke ran his hand through his raven hair, repeating the motion a few times to collect his thoughts while he sat in their bed. He glanced at his wife, sleeping soundly, recollecting the depraved thoughts he had only moments ago. The bruises on her legs, the bites along her breasts, the snake slithering around her breasts and neck, it all came racing back to him. His head sunk into his palm, a little ashamed of himself for thinking about his wife in such a way. 

It was clearly a thought, a desire, from his younger days as a missing-nin. Sometimes, his dreams, _and nightmares_ , became frighteningly vivid, blurring the line between dream and memory. They generally ended with him waking up in a frenzy, Sharingan fully active and at the ready. As much as he felt ashamed, embarrassed, he couldn’t deny that there was some twisted desires lingering deep inside of him. It was as if the snake in his dream was his own rationality peeking its head into his more primal desires. He shook his head, looking up from his palm, swinging his legs off the bed to head to the shower. 

Sasuke closed the bathroom door behind him, turning the shower on as he yearned to clean the sweat off of his body. As he stepped in, cool water fell over his body, helping to relieve the raging hard on that stubbornly remained. He sighed, acknowledging that those thoughts from his dream happen for a reason. Even as husband and wife, Sasuke couldn't shake off some of the thoughts he had about Sakura. _What am I? 16?_

He turned the shower off, the sweat washed off but his dick remained as erect as it was when he entered the shower. Toweling off as much as he could, Sasuke walked back into the bedroom, slipping back into bed next to his wife. After a few minutes of internal debate, he gently tapped her shoulder and waited for her to answer. Sakura turned, drowsy eyes opening to stare at her husband, not fully awake enough to realize the hard flesh poking her wasn’t his knee.

“Hmm Sasuke-kun?” Her voice was a whisper, muddled with confusion as her husband stared at her. He seemed a little hesitant to speak. She reached a hand out, letting it slide down his cheek with a smile on her face. He groaned, not able to hold it in anymore.

“Sakura. I _need_ to fuck you, right now.”

Her face boiled over, no words were able to form in her gaping mouth, her husband immediately pouncing on her tired body as quickly as he could under the grey sheets.

. . .


End file.
